Azkaban
by hermione myriapod
Summary: Post Hp7. Voldemort is defeated. Hermione is is Azkaban for murdering someone. Malfoy is holding someone captive. ANd it is all very mysterious... Please Read and Review! Characters include Hermione, Draco, Lavender, Harry and Ginny... plus one more...?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down

Hermione sat down. Her legs were aching; her hands were sore and her head pounded. The guards tied the chains around her, once they had finished she could hardly breathe, the chains were so tight. She squinted in the audience to see if she could see Harry, or Ginny, Mcgonagall, anyone she knew would do just fine, she had felt so alone the past few days after they caught her. She spotted Harry and Ginny; they were holding hands, Hermione almost smiled but then the judge appeared. It was an ancient looking man, with a long nose and long grey hair. The court stood. Hermione gulped,

'I didn't do it, I didn't do it…' she muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and the trial began.

1 month later

Hermione sat on the stone cold floor and shivered. She hated this place. It was always so dark and cold and the memories the horrible, scary memories, they never went away.

'Visitor time' said a man's voice.

There was a loud squeaky noise as the gate opened and a patch of light shone through. Hermione sighed as she got up. There was no point of visitor time, who would come all the way to Azkaban and face those horrible dementors just to see her! After all, they all believed she had done it, but she knew she hadn't, never would she have done that, never.

'Hurry up' said the same man's voice.

Hermione gave another sigh and got to her feet. She moaned as her feet stung with pain, she hadn't used them for so long that they were tired, out of use.

She stepped outside and felt that usual cold chill, but it was stronger outside, the dementors were nearer outside. She joined the queue. There were about fifty of them. Most of them were death eaters, She could see Lucuis Malfoy, he was standing with two other men who looked remarkably like the two huge boys that his son usually hung around with. Hermione continued to stare until she recognized them; they were Crabbe and Goyle's parents! She should have known, Hermione thought back to the time when Draco had found out his father had been sent to Azkaban, he had been so angry with Harry. As Hermione's thoughts drifted to Harry she felt a trickle forming in her eye, like it always did when she though of him, or Ginny or anyone else she once knew and cared for. Hermione blinked away her tears as she tried to forget about Harry. She focused on the person in front of her, studying their horrible shirt, she looked down at her own shirt, which was identical, just like everyone's, it was part of the horrible uniform.

The line moved forward and after an age Hermione finally got to the front. She waited for the man to say the usual, 'No visitors today' he had said the other two times there had been a visitor day.

'Table Number six, Granger,' He said.

Hermione looked up, a visitor! She had a visitor! The man gave her a card and she headed towards the door which led to table six. She felt excited for the first time since she had reached Azkaban. The dementor guarding the door hissed as she went by. Hermione shivered but held onto the thought of the visitor.

She spotted table six and hurried over. She could faintly make out a person sitting there, as she got closer she realised who it was, it was Harry! Hermione's hart leapt with joy as she smiled for the first time in ages.

As she sat down at the table she realised that Harry was not sharing her joy. His face was dirty and his hair stood up more than ever, his clothes were torn and looked old, he smelt as if he hadn't had a shower for days.

For a few seconds he just stared at her, like she was a complete stranger.

'Harry, I…' Hermione started, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she didn't do it, that she would never do anything like it and she wanted him to say he understood and that he knew that it wasn't her. They sat for another few seconds in complete silence.

'Why?' asked Harry, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up confused.

'Why?' Harry asked again.

'What…' started Hermione.

'Why?' Harry asked again. His voice was louder. 'Why did you do it Hermione? Why? What did he ever do to you? He was your best friend, your boyfriend! He loved you and you killed him!' he was practically shouting now.

'Harry I…' Hermione started again.

'You killed him Hermione! You killed Ron Weasley! My best friend, Ginny's brother, Mr and Mrs Weasley's son! How could you?' his voice was getting dangerously loud.

'I didn't do it Harry! I didn't! Never! Never would I have done it!' wailed Hermione

Harry stood up, towering over her. His eyes were filled with rage. 'Stop lying Hermione! I know you did it! Everyone knows you did it! The evidence was all there! The curse came out of your wand!' Harry screamed. Hermione had seen him angry before, but never this angry. Harry gave her one last dirty look and then turned and left. Hermione sat shocked for a few seconds. Then buried her head in her hands and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

(A

(A.N This chapter is really short! I'm sorry!)

1 month later

Hermione groaned as she got to her feet. They were hurting even more then last month. It was visitor day again. After last month's disaster she hoped she wouldn't have a visitor. The gate opened and she joined the never-ending queue. It seemed to have got a lot longer since last month; the ministry must have caught more death eaters. Harry and Ginny probably caught most of them, if they had finished Auror School; they worked so well together, the perfect match… Just like her and Ron… Hermione shook herself as she tried to keep her thoughts away from Harry and the others. Just thinking about them made her feel sad.

After an hour Hermione felt like her legs were about to break, she didn't seem to have moved at all, when she looked around she realised she had definitely not moved forward, but had instead moved backwards for some strange reason.

A few hours later Hermione had finally reached the front of the line. Now she waited for the guard to say 'No visitor today', but instead he said, like last month, ' table number six'. Hermione was very surprised; she wondered who her visitor was, she just hoped it wasn't Harry. She quickly ran over to table six and almost screamed when she saw who was sitting there. She quickly checked her table number, yes she had the right table and yes, he was sitting there! What did he want? He was definitely the last person she wanted to see! After that day last summer they had agreed never to speak about it again and had avoided each other since. But he was still sitting at table number six staring expectantly at her.

Hermione finally pulled herself together and sat down. She looked down at the table. They sat for a few minutes before anyone spoke. Finally Hermione plucked up the courage to speak.

'What do you want…Malfoy?'

'This isn't about what I want Hermione, this is about what you want.'

Hermione sighed, and then said, 'What are you talking about Draco'?

' Think about it Hermy, what do you want more than anything?'

' I'm thinking Draco and the first thing coming to my mind is that my name is not Hermy and at the moment the thing I want more than anything is for you to get the hell out of here and leave me alone!' snarled Hermione.

'Granger, Granger, my dear Granger. I am not the enemy here.'

'Then who is?'

'The one who put you in here, the one who caused you all this pain and misery.'

'And who would that be?' asked Hermione, eager for the conversation to end.

' Ron, Ron Weasley.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione though about it for a moment, Draco did sort of have a point

Hermione though about it for a moment, Draco did sort of have a point. But no, it wasn't Ron's fault that she had been framed for the murder and been put in Azkaban!

'Shut up Draco! You're talking absolute rubbish!' she said.

'O no I'm not.' Draco said with a smirk on his face. He glanced around, as if making sure no one was watching and then said in a whisper, 'Your lovely boyfriend, isn't dead, he's very much alive, because I met him, just a few hours ago.'

Hermione looked up shocked. 'How dare you!' Tears started coming to her eyes and she hurriedly got up and left.

'I'm telling the truth Hermy, it's just up to you to believe it!' Draco shouted after her.

The Next Day at the training school for Auror's

'Mr Potter and Ms Weasley, there's someone waiting to see you!'

Ginny looked up from the difficult test paper she was doing. It hadn't been her best idea to leave Hogwarts a year earlier and start Auror training school the same time as Harry. She was really far behind in class and was finding it difficult to master the art of tracking dark wizards.

Harry glanced across at Ginny; she too had looked up when she heard there names called. They caught each other's eyes and immediately got up to go and see whoever it was that had come to meet them.

'Who could it be?' asked Harry.

'No idea! I told Fred and George not to disturb me while I was at school, I thought they would've listened!' said Ginny crossly.

'Nah.. I don't think it's the twins, they know how much passing the Auror exam means to you.'

Oh well, whoever it is we'll find out in a second or two!' said Ginny, as she opened the door.

There mouths opened wide and their eyes blinked in shock when they saw who it was. Everyone was silent for a moment until Ginny spoke,

'What do you want Malfoy?'

'I have some information that may surprise you.' Malfoy said with an annoying air of superiority.

'Well are you gonna tell us or do we have to kneel on the ground and beg' said Harry angrily.

'Normally I would prefer you to beg, but time is short and I must run, so we'll skip the begging today.' Malfoy said.

'Hurry up and tell us this amazing information that we have to know!' said Ginny.

'Ok then. I'll give it to you straight. The Weasel kid who died, he's still alive.'

There was silence for a few seconds and then. Harry leaped at Malfoy.

'What is your problem Malfoy? Can't you just leave us alone! Ron was my best friend, Ginny's brother. I know you hated him, but he's gone now. Can't you just leave his memory alone and stop making up dumb lies!' Harry shouted.

Malfoy just sat there smirking, which annoyed Harry even more. He hesitated for a few seconds and then leapt on Malfoy. He punched and hit him as hard as he could. Malfoy fought back. He tried to grab Harry's wand but Harry was to quick and he sent it flying across the other side of the room.

Ginny was simply standing their gob smacked for a while, and then she came to her senses and started shouting at Harry to stop. It became clear that Harry was most definitely not going to stop pummelling Malfoy so she pulled out her wand and screamed,

'Immobulus!' Harry and Malfoy were both frozen. 'Can't you two ever stop fighting! You're acting like three year olds! Harry lets get back to out our lessons and Malfoy,' she paused for a second as if thinking about what to say, 'Don't you ever come near us again, and don't ever make up lies about Ron again.'

'Well if that's what you want…' Malfoy said through a huge nosebleed. 'I told Hermione yesterday and she seemed to believe me…'

'You spoke to Hermione?' said Ginny.

Malfoy nodded. I don't think she's doing to well in Azkaban, she doesn't look her usual disgusting mudblood self, she looks even worse.'

'Shut up! Hermione…Hermione's not the same Hermione anymore… but there's no need to use those horrible words!' shouted Harry.

Before Harry could leap at Malfoy again Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him out. They both returned to their classrooms in silence, completely ignoring the fact that Harry's robes had blood all over them.

At Malfoy's house Why am I even trying to help Granger?' said Draco to himself, as he cleaned his robes which were covered in blood. 'I don't need Potter's harassment, or being told I'm a liar every few seconds.' He sat down on his bed for a few seconds trying to think why he was helping Hermione. He thought back to that time last summer. It had been a few days after the war and Voldemort's defeat; Draco's whole world had come to an end. He had been sitting in a park in the middle of London, wondering what to do, when he had seen Hermione sitting on another bench crying. It was all a blur, but it wasn't blurry enough for him to forget what had happened. He knew that Hermione never liked him, she had always loved Ron. Draco shook himself, it was all too confusing. All he knew was that Ron was definitely alive and that Hermione had definitely not killed him.

But why did he care if Hermione got sent to Azkaban? Malfoy sat for a while, still thinking and then he said out loud,

'I love her.'

(A.N Hope you liked this chapter! There were a lot of random turns and twists. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N This is probably gonna be confusing but I have deleted the old chapter 4. WHere Malfoy thinks of a plan e.t.c . I have replaced it with this chapter. Just forget the whole MAlfoy thinks of a plan bit that just isnt gonna happen in the story. SOrry its been so long since the last one! Hope you enjoy this and if you review it I'll write more! )**

Ron sat still shivering. His teeth were chattering and he couldn't feel his feet. Where was he? How did he get here? He still had no idea. It had been around three months since Malfoy had appeared on his doorstep and everything had changed. Where was Hermione, Ginny and Harry? Ron hoped they were all right. He slowly moved towards the chunk of bread that had been left for him. Malfoy had just visited with some food about three hours ago. It had been a while since the last time he brought food. Usually he came every other day, but he had left Ron starving for a whole week this time.

'Why doesn't he just kill me?' thought Ron. 'Why is he doing this to me?' Ron quickly gulped down the bread. It was incredibly hard and tasted sour. If only he had some jam to put on it. Ron felt a pang of sadness as he thought of his mother, preparing delicious meals for him all the time. She used to make her own jam. Ron shook himself and took his thoughts away from his mother. He stared at the only window in the room high, high up above him. Would he ever be able to escape? He had tried to as soon as he was brought to the strange room but had fallen while climbing the wall. He had badly broken his leg and so hadn't tried since. If only he could do magic. But Malfoy had his wand. Ron knew that great wizards like Dumbledore could do magic without their wands, but Ron wasn't a particularly skilled wizard and even though he had tried so many times he couldn't get the door to open. Malfoy had put a very strong charm on it. Ron shivered again as his eyes started to close and he fell asleep.

000000000

Outside the wind was blowing strongly. A person struggled to fight against it. She slowly steadied herself and made towards the gate of the tower. She pushed at it and it opened easily. There was a small corridor with only one door coming of it. She went towards the door. This is what she had prepared herself for. It had been two long months till she had got it right. She hoped he was still alive. Panic started to form in her mind till she controlled her self and thought of the spell. She concentrated her mind on it raised her wand and muttered some words. She did this a few times before finally the door shook. It steadied itself and then there was a huge crash as it catapulted away from the girl and into the room. There was dust everywhere and somewhere someone was coughing. She slowly walked into the room, trying to find him. She hoped the door hadn't hit him. Then there was some movement in the corner of the room. She quickly ran towards it.

Ron coughed again and then slowly opened his eyes. What was that loud crash? The door had somehow blown in. Someone had rescued him. There was a person standing above him. Ron raised his eyes till he saw the person's face.

He gasped. It was Lavender! Lavender Brown! She had come and rescued him!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N I have changed chapter 4 so if you have read the one where Malfoy thinks of a plan you need to go back and read the new chapter 4 before reading this chapter)

The Weasley's and Harry sat silently eating dinner. They nearly always ate dinner in silence since Ron died. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other. They hadn't told the others what Malfoy had said to them. There was no reason too, it was all a lie, well at least that was what Harry thought.

After dinner Ginny went up to her room. It had been a while since she had been there. She lived with Harry now in an apartment in London, near the Ministry of Magic. She sat on her bed. Thought back to all the memories she had shared with Ron…and Hermione. Ginny remembered the day in court. She couldn't believe that Hermione had murdered Ron. She wished they could have used Veritaserum or some other truth potion to find out the truth. But they had been banned from the court by the ministry of magic. Ginny felt angry as she thought of the ministry, they had been hopeless before Voldemort had been defeated and they were still hopeless now. Banning veritaserum because a death eater invented it? What nonsense was that? Sometimes Ginny wished that Percy had taken the role of Adviser to the Minister when it was offered to him. He would have put a stop to these things, but instead he had moved to Australia with his wife and left a moron of a minister in charge.

What if Hermione was innocent? What if Malfoy was telling the truth? Maybe Ron was alive… Ginny tried no to get her hopes up, she was sure Ron was dead, it would just make her fell worse if Malfoy was lying. What if he wasn't? The same question kept buzzing around Ginny's head, before she finally came to a decision. Harry would be angry if he knew what she was doing, so there was no point in telling him. She went to her desk and picked up a quill and paper. She thought for a moment and then started writing –

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. 9p.m Diagon Alley. _

_Ginny._

Ginny stopped writing. That was all that needed to be said. She gave it to her owl to send and watched it disappear into the sky. It was 7p.m, two hours till she would meet Malfoy and hopefully find out the truth.

00000000

Draco groaned as he climbed the rocks to get to the tower. It really wasn't worth it keeping Ron alive, but he knew it was the only way to get what he wanted. He stumbled up some more rocks till he got to the entrance to the tower. He pushed the door open. Suddenly something landed on the floor next to him. It was a letter addressed to him. He quickly opened it and read. It was 8p.m, he would just apparate to Diagon Alley a few minutes before 9. He stuffed the letter in his coat pocket. It was a bit of a squeeze with all the other things he had in there. Old sweet wrappers, his wand and Ron's wand.

Draco walked into the tower. There was dust everywhere. What had happened? His worst fears came to him. Ron had escaped. He quickly rushed into the room. The door had gone and the room was empty, he was just about to leave when there was a sudden thump and he fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco groaned as his eyes slowly flickered open. His head was pounding and he felt ill. He looked around and realised he was in the room where he had held Ron captive. It was still very dusty and extremely cold. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Draco tried to get up but his hands and feet were tied up. He looked around again for a knife or something to release him. He managed to move one of his hands towards his pocket. His wand was gone, so was Ron's but the note from Ginny was still there. Draco sighed as he realised it was probably past 9p.m and he had missed his appointment with Ginny. His head throbbed again as he concentrated on the ropes tied around him, he muttered a spell and they came undone. Draco was surprised that Ron hadn't put a stronger spell on them. Slowly he got up. The door that had blown in was fixed again. How had that door blown in? There was such a strong spell on it.

Draco slowly walked towards the door. He tried the most obvious thing first, reached for the handle and tried to pull it open. Nothing happened. So he concentrated his mind on the door and said. ' _Alohomora'. _Still nothing happened, he tried several other spells but still nothing happened. He punched the door in irritation, but that only made his hand hurt. He sighed and went and sat on the floor. Draco was sure Ron would come back and give him some food or something, when he did that he would take his chance to escape.

00000000

Ginny paced up and down again. It was almost 10p.m and Malfoy had not shown up. She was extremely annoyed, she had been so sure he would turn up.

'Just give him a few more minutes' she thought. She glanced at her watch again; Harry would be wondering where she had got too. She had told him she was going for walk; she hadn't thought she would be so long.

'Maybe he's waiting in one of the shops?' This thought had come to Ginny's head before and she had already walked up and down Diagon Alley, checking in each shop at least five times. As she walked past the wand shop she heard someone calling her name. It didn't sound like Malfoy, but she turned round hoping it was him anyway.

'Ginny!' shouted George, running towards her. Ginny tried to hide her disappointment as she ran towards her brother and gave him a hug.

'How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!' exclaimed George. He had not turned up at the Burrow for a meal after Ron had died. He hadn't taken two brothers dying very well.

'I'm fine. How are you?' replied Ginny.

'You know… surviving.' said George shrugging.

'How's business?'

'Great. Great. The bopping Voldemort heads that blow up every time you say Harry Potter are selling like hotcakes.'

Ginny forced a laugh as they both thought back to that great battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been defeated but so many people had died, including Fred.

George shook himself as he tried not to think of his twin brother.

'Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea or summin?' asked George, gesturing towards the joke shop he owned down the road.

'Umm sorry, I have to rush, Harry will be wondering where I've got too.' apologized Ginny.

'Okay then.' Shrugged George. ' Say hi to him.'

'Yeah I will.' Smiled Ginny, as she turned and walked away. Once George was out of sight she glanced around Diagon Alley again. Malfoy was still nowhere to be seen. She sighed and apparated back to her apartment.

The key turned in the door and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Ginny was back. He had tried not to worry, but ever since the day Ron had gone out and never returned Harry was always on alert. Ginny walked into the living room and smiled at Harry. He didn't return the smile.

'Where have you been?' he asked, trying to stay calm.

'Just went for a walk.'

'A two hour walk?'

'I was hungry so I went down to Diagon Alley. Bumped into George there.' Ginny said, thinking on her feet.

'I was worried.' Said Harry.

'Well you shouldn't have been.' Replied Ginny.

Harry nodded and calmed down slightly. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.

'I wonder what Malfoy was talking about today.' He said.

'Probably nothing,' said Ginny, a little to quickly. Harry looked at her suspiciously but she turned away. In her head Ginny was hoping Harry didn't suspect anything, he would be so angry if he knew she'd tried to go and see Malfoy. She yawned.

'I think I'll got o bed; I've got an early start in the morning. I've got to revise for the test we're having on dark artefacts.' Said Ginny.

Harry nodded. 'I've got some work to do' he looked towards the huge pile of papers sitting on the sofa.

'Good Night.' He said.

'Good Night'

(A/N Please review!! I need more reviews or I wont know if you like it or if I should carry on!)


	7. Chapter 7

Draco gave a huge sigh of relief as he finally managed to get the door to open. It had been two days since he had found himself locked up in the room. He had waited for a almost a day for Ron to come and visit, to give him food, but it had become clear he wasn't going to so Draco had taken matters into his own hands. He had spent almost a day trying to work out what spell was on the door and then just a few minutes ago he had worked it out. As soon as he had worked it out he immediately said the counter spell and freed himself from the chill and gloominess of the room. Draco shook himself and then with one last look round the room he apparated back to his home.

0000000

Ginny groaned as she stared at her mark. Auror training school was proving to be extremely difficult, especially for her, since she had left school early. In a way Harry had also left school early. He had been out searching for Horcruxes when he should have been at his final year at Hogwarts. But he had had much more experience with Dark Arts and had fought against Voldemort himself, so he didn't find things to difficult.

'You need to do some real work if you want to pass this year,' said the teacher as she strolled past Ginny's desk. Ginny nodded in silence. She knew she should have studied more, but it was only a practice test. She had told Harry she would study in the mornings but she had been so tired after walking up and down Diagon Alley so many times she just hadn't got round to it.

There were so many things on her mind Ginny found it hard to concentrate in lessons. She so wanted to pass and go on to the second year of training with Harry, but with Ron's death, Malfoy's weirdness… As the teacher started the lesson Ginny's mind wandered off to the days when she had been at Hogwarts, before the war. Things hadn't been perfect but they had been better then now. She had thought that after the war everything would be all right, but then Fred had died and then Ron's death and Hermione…What had happened to her? Ginny had thought she knew Hermione, she was so sure about Hermione, always getting amazing marks at school, a complete know-it-all, where had this murdering Hermione come from? And to murder her own boyfriend, her friend throughout Hogwarts, why did she do it?

The teacher ended her talk on the importance of disguise and then started on different ways of disguising yourself. She was talking about something muggles called 'camouflage,' but Ginny was still not paying attention. She was trying to think of reasons why Hermione would want to murder Ron, but she could think of none. She then thought back to what Malfoy had said, she had tried to speak to him but he didn't come, that was so strange…

Ginny jumped, as there was the sound of chairs moving and people getting up. The lesson had ended and she had not taken a single note or heard a single word of what the teacher had said. She would have to ask Harry about disguises, he had a different timetable to her, so he wasn't in most of her lessons, but she was sure he had told her about learning about disguises earlier this week. Ginny wished he was in her lessons but they had to split the first year Auror's up as there were so many people wanting to become Auror's and catch those death eaters still on the run.

Ginny rose from her thoughts as she realised she was the last person left in the classroom. She quickly packed her books and left, she didn't want the teacher lecturing her about not paying attention. Ginny glanced at her watch. 5p.m, end of the day, she was going to meet Harry outside the school. Ginny went outside to wait, Harry hadn't been let out yet so she made herself comfortable on a bench outside the school.

Suddenly someone apparated next to her. She jumped as the person started to speak.

'Hey, weasel brain. It's me. Your idiot of a brother locked me up so I couldn't meet you. I have some stuff to take care of but I'll be there today, Diagon Alley, 9p.m.' with that Draco apparated away and Ginny was left alone.

Ginny knew it was Malfoy. 'Freak,' she muttered. She considered not going to meet him, but then realised she would spend the whole of tomorrow wondering what he would have said if she didn't go, so decided she had to go and see him and hear what he had to say about Ron. Just then Harry arrived beside her.

'Good day?' she asked him.

'All right you?' he asked.

Ginny handed him her test. Harry laughed, 'Come on Ginny, you could have done better then that.' He handed her back the paper and got up. 'My feet are aching, we were practising curses today and these ones are so much worse then the ones we learnt at Hogwarts. Let's go home.'

Ginny stood up. With one quick glance at each other they apparated back to their home.

(A/N Sorry not a very eventful chapter… but in the next one I think Malfoy will tell Ginny everything…PLEASE REVIEW!! i will try and reply to all your reviews if u r signed in! )


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N As I started writing this fanfic before HP7 I have had to go

(A/N As I started writing this fanfic before HP7 I have had to go back and change a few words. It's a few words and one sentence so there isn't much point in going back and reading it all... Unless u really want to.

I know I said b4 that in this chapter Malfoy would tell Ginny everything, but I just realised that a few more things need 2 happen b4 that… so plz read and review anyway!)

Draco rummaged through the drawers in his cupboard. His cupboard was such a mess; he could never find anything in it. He was looking for a brown leather book. He had read it only a few weeks ago, and stuffed it into his cupboard when he had finished. Draco hadn't thought he would be needing any of the spells in it unless he was desperate, and he was desperate. It was lucky he had had his dad's old Nurphic wallet with him the day he was ambushed in the room. Nurphic wallets were illegal now as they gave the owner many special powers, including giving the owner the power to apparate without a wand. So Draco had managed to get away from the room and tell the weasel girl to meet him tonight without a wand. Even though Draco could do wand less spells, he needed his wand. Wand less spells took far too much effort to cast.

Draco gave a wicked grin as he finally found the brown leather book he had been looking for. He knew that Ron had his wand, but he had no idea where Ron was. This book contained many dark and illegal spells. One of them was a bit like the trace the Ministry put on under-age witches and wizards. This spell would help him find Ron, in fact it would tell Draco exactly where Ron was. All Draco needed to cast the spell was something that belonged to Ron. It wasn't much but Draco had picked up a strand of Ron's hair while he was stuck in the room. He was quite sure it was Ron's hair as it was a distinctive red colour.

Draco flicked through the pages in the book until he found the one he wanted. He read through it quickly then placed the strand of hair in his left hand, concentrated his mind and then said, "Ostendo mihi" Nothing happened at first, but as Draco focused more and more a light suddenly appeared in front of him. It was just a dot. It changed from pearly white to bright green. Then suddenly the green dot extended to a green line. This line then turned to a square and lines appeared inside the square. These lines formed a map inside the square.

Draco waited for the map to be complete and then looked for Ron on it. He was easy to spot, marked with a red dot. But what was the map of? It was mostly sea, but right in the middle the place was labelled, 'Azkaban'.

Draco shuddered angrily. Ron had gone to see Hermione in Azkaban. His plan was going to be ruined. How could Ron be wandering around Azkaban if he was dead? How had he even known that Hermione was in Azkaban? It had been in the newspaper, the girl who helped Harry Potter sent to Azkaban, but that was ages ago. It was old news. Someone must have told Ron that Hermione is in Azkaban.

Draco groaned as he realised what that meant,

"Somebody already knows Ron's alive," he muttered. "It's not gonna be long till everyone knows and my plan is ruined."

Draco groaned again and then checked he had the Nurphic wallet with him. He glanced at the map again to check that Ron really was at Azkaban, before the map vanished. Draco also vanished, apparated to Azkaban.

(Now you have read it, review it!! Just click on the little button below, please!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Ron kicked a stone as he sat down on some large rocks

Ron kicked a stone as he sat down on some large rocks. He was extremely cross and confused. He buried his head in his hands and thought,

"What the hell I going on?"

He had screamed and shouted at the dementors but they wouldn't listen, he doubted they even understood what he was trying to say. His Partonus had done its best but as Ron started to lose hope, the Partonus had faded away and the dementors had overpowered him. Ron had just about been able to run away and escape to some rocks, which were enchanted for visitors to sit on without being disturbed by dementors.

Ron raised his head from his hands. He was starting to get a headache. It had been a terrible day. After being freed yesterday by Lavender, Ron had thought that everything was going to be all right, but he had been so wrong.

As soon as Lavender had freed Ron he had bolted her with questions about what was going on. But she had been mysterious, not giving him straight answers. She kept on smiling at him and saying,

"Don't worry. Everything's taken care of"

Ron had grown frustrated when she would not answer her questions about his family or Hermione. Just when he was about to get extremely cross, Malfoy had arrived at the tower. Ron quickly told Lavender to hide and then hid himself. As soon as Malfoy had entered the room Ron had punched him from behind. He put all of his anger with Malfoy and Lavender into that punch and ended up knocking him to the floor, out cold. Ron had then quickly grabbed his and Malfoy's wand and then tied his hands up with some rope that he found on the floor. He then blasted the door back into place. Lavender had offered to put a strong charm on the door so that Malfoy could not escape, but Ron didn't trust her. She was behaving extremely oddly and although he was extremely grateful to her for rescuing him he just could not allow her to do the charm. For all he knew this could be some clever trick of Malfoy and Lavender could really be on his side. So Ron had done his best with the door, he had spent a good five minutes thinking of a spell to put on the door and, strangely enough it had worked and had kept Malfoy captive for two whole days.

After putting the spell on the door he had pummelled Lavender with questions again. She still wouldn't answer any and kept looking at his wand strangely. Ron had felt uneasy at this and so when Lavender had turned her back he quickly put the Imperius curse on her. Ron knew it was illegal and the ministry would probably find out, but with him being 'the boy who helped Harry Potter' and all that Ron was sure he would be able to get away with it. After putting the curse on her he quickly asked her what had happened to his family and Harry and Hermione. Where they all right?

" Well, they're doing okay… You see they kind of think your dead and that Hermione killed you…" was what Lavender replied.

Ron had been so shocked at this that he had to sit down for a few minutes.

"Is Hermione in Azkaban?" he had asked Lavender shakily, hoping that the answer was a no and that Hermione had some how evaded the dementors and the ministry. But unfortunately the answer was a yes. The first thought that came to Ron's head after hearing that was that he must rescue Hermione and tell everyone that he was alive. So Ron did that. He lifted the curse from Lavender and before she had time to figure out what had happened he had disapparated to Azkaban.

And so Ron was sitting on the visitor's rock in Azkaban. He realised he was very tired and hungry. He had only eaten bits of bread and soup for the past three months. He got some cheese if Malfoy was in a good mood. Ron tried to ignore his hunger and think about what he should do to rescue Hermione. The dementors obviously weren't going to listen to him and the human guards who worked inside the prison had already finished work for the day.

Then the obvious solution came to Ron's head. He would apparate to the Burrow and see his mum, dad, brothers, Ginny and Harry, if they all still lived there.

'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out I'm alive!' thought Ron. He suddenly felt cheerful as he thought of seeing them. Once they knew he was alive and that Hermione most definitely didn't kill him they would surely help him to prove Hermione's innocence and rescue her from Azkaban.

Ron's happy thoughts were disturbed when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly got up from the rock and turned round, Malfoy was standing behind him.

"So you managed to escape, well done," said Draco. He didn't seem to know that Lavender had rescued Ron.

" I see you escaped too." Replied Ron.

"The spell you put on the door. Broke through it ages ago." Lied Draco. He didn't want Ron to know how hard it had been to escape.

"Oh…. well what do you want?" asked Ron. He was a bit scared at the thought that Draco had found breaking out easy and of course he knew exactly what Draco wanted. He wanted his wand back, but Ron wasn't so sure that Draco deserved it.

"You know exactly what I want." Answered Draco. There was silence for a moment, then suddenly Draco raised his hand and Ron raised his wand.

"Duro!" shouted Draco and at the same time Ron shouted,

"Impedimenta!"

Draco's spell was supposed to turn Ron to stone but as Draco did it without a wand it did not entirely work. Ron sent Draco flying backwards with his spell. Draco tripped over some rocks and was sent rolling down a cliff. It was not too steep so he survived, but was unconscious. Ron felt as if he was stone for a good five minutes but then the spell wore off. He quickly looked down the cliff where he had seen Draco fall. He looked all right so Ron muttered to himself,

"No harm in just leaving him there…"

Ron then quickly disapparated to The Burrow before Draco could wake up.

(A/N Please review now!! Tell me if you lyk it, if I should carry on, anything u don't lyk… I'll reply to all ur reviews if u r signed in!! SO please REVIEW!)


End file.
